Fanfiction
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Fanfiction can be such a confounded thing. drabble


The tune of _Kai no Theme_ rang along with a vibration. Kai stopped typing on his laptop in hearing his phone, then waited for a short moment before deciding to see who sent him a text message. He was in a middle of a "project" and who in thier right mind decided to disturb him. He was on a row!

Once he picked up his phone from the portable table and the phone was placed beside his Aichi Sendou plushie, any hint of irritation eroded as the text message was from Aichi. Kai waisted no time in opening the message. And once he did and read it, he felt his entire existence crumble.

_'Kai-kun, ever heard of this site called ? There are a lot of stories of us paired together...uhh..yaoi...lots of yaoi and there are rated M ones too. Ever read those? Why are you potrayed so...I don't know...I can't see you act in most of these and I would know since I've known you all these years. OH! and I found some alternate universe stories with us and our friends featured in them too!'_

What made Kai froze in sitting on the floor in front of his bed was that Aichi found that confounded site. Aichi's honest opinions on most of those stories flattered him; but he felt there was one thing he should be concerned about.

Kai read the second message that came a couple minutes after the first.

_'Kai-kun, there's this author and WOW! his/her fictions are great! I'm reading one now that is a Star Wars AU with a little twist it says in the summary The author had wrote a Star Trek and decided to write a Star Wars one. I haven't watched all of the movie series, but this fic is so good! I'm signing up and following this story and author! Maybe I'll write some stories too...'_

He was either cursed or blessed that Aichi found his profile page and his fan fictions. He must stay calm...stay calm and Aichi was just himself admiring such a work of what Kai sees as 'art'. Kai should be pleased as always, just when Aichi admires him when it comes to Vanguard.

Still... how did Aichi found out about the site? was it Ren? Miwa? It seemed like Aichi hadn't discovered that the author he admired was Kai all along. Kai smirked smugly to himself in thinking he'll just leave it as a suspence.

Looking over his chapter on the screen, it was an odd timing for Aichi to text when he was at a certain part. That part being the main heroes had just entered the realm of demons and Gaillard encountered the boss, Demon World Marquis, Amon who kept Prince Aichi captive as his personal slave. Ideas spun in Kai's head that Aichi and Gaillard didn't know at first they were twins seperated at birth; Gaillard grew up as a poor boy and trained in becoming a Jedi while Aichi lived the life of royalty.

Kai soon mentally cursed himself if Aichi ever reaches that part. His phone soon rang and vibrated to the tune of _'Knock on Your Gate' _and saw he received a text from Gaillard.

Speak of the devil...

_'Kai Toshiki...' _Kai read. In his mind whilst with a nonchalant visage he could muster he yelled, _I SWEAR I AM NOT WRITING ABOUT YOU! _...but that would be a complete lie as he continued reading.

_'Aichi-san told me about this site and linked me to a story he became intrigued by in just reading the summary and the first chapter. How intriguing and flattering that this author decided to feature me as the main hero.' _

There was a sudden feeling in his gut that somehow Aichi and Gaillard would find out that the author is really him. Kai closed his laptop as motivation left him when his heart and mind began racing from reading those text messages. He exited the text message program to play some Cray Wars on his phone.

A few minutes into the game and he was in a middle of a dungeon, he recieved a text from Miwa.

_'Hey, Kai! I think I found your account! Aichi told me he found the site while browsing the internet and wait until he hears the news! Boy, won't he be ecstatic to find your account and read your fics!' _

A couple minutes later, he recieved a text message of Aichi spazzing with his messages mostly filled with keysmashed letters.

Miwa is so dead.

0o0o0

Misty- This fic was something stupid and random and needed to be written to give me a good laugh. lol lol

In Minivan, Kai did write a Vanguard-Star Trek! so this is based on that!


End file.
